En el bosque
by Natty Weasley
Summary: H Potter y D Malfoy son enemigos. El bosque es fiel testigo de un encuentro en el que la tensión y el instinto animal desembocan en una lucha de dominación en la que no se sabe quién llevará la victoria. Aunque quizás, ambos ganen. FUERTE CONTENIDO SEXUAL


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este escrito son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner brs que se empeña en contratar gente imbécil a los que les gusta ser llamados "profesionales" para destruir la maravillosa saga de nuestra querida autora. Yo sólo uso algo de ello para el mismo fin: divertirme un rato (aunque lamentablemente yo no cobro un centavo xD) **

**En el bosque**

Durante el día, los dos se desafían con la mirada. Se retan constantemente, se humillan, se insultan; demuestran ante los ojos de las demás personas, que ellos son Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, el vivo ejemplo de la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Los némesis.

Por la noche, se encuentran en el bosque. Cuando sus miradas se topan, lo hacen con la misma rivalidad que sus ojos muestran durante el día. Draco sonríe de lado, sardónico, y Harry levanta una ceja con aire indiferente, mas siguen desafiándose con la mirada. El Slytherin avanza un poco, y al pasar junto a Harry, choca contra su hombro con rudeza; se detiene unos pasos adelante y gira su rostro un poco, para encarar al moreno. Constantemente quiere provocarlo, es casi una necesidad que se ve saciada cuando lo logra. Siempre lo hace. El moreno de la cicatriz en la frente se vira hacia él, toca su hombro dolorido mientras frunce el ceño y lo llama con la mirada. Draco obedece, no por sumisión, sino porque quiere seguir con ello; quiere golpearlo, martirizarlo, oírle suplicar clemencia.

Se acerca desafiante, con una ceja levantada y la frente en alto. Se miran una vez más. Sus ojos destilan odio, rencor y aspereza. Harry da el primer paso; lo toma de la camisa y lo empuja contra un árbol, clavando su varita en el blanco cuello de su enemigo. Draco sonríe de lado, inmune a la situación, y con su mano derecha toma el trasero de Harry, sobresaltándolo y sorprendiéndolo. El rubio aprovecha para arrebatarle la varita y empuja al moreno contra el árbol de enfrente; con su mano izquierda sujeta las muñecas del moreno sobre su cabeza con bastante fuerza: lo tiene arrinconado. Harry permanece inmóvil, pálido, y comienza a respirar entrecortadamente cuando siente la mano del Slytherin apretar su miembro con fuerza [1].

—Suéltame—ordena con voz entrecortada. Quiere pensar que es por la sorpresa… Se empeña en convencerse de que así es.

—¿Es que no entiendes, Potter?— pregunta Draco con voz ronca muy cerca su oído, mientras toma una de las manos de Harry y la lleva a su entrepierna—. Aquí mando yo.

—Te mataré hurón—amenaza el moreno, aunque sabe que sus palabras han sonado vacías—, juro que lo haré— añade comenzando a mover su mano sobre el duro miembro del rubio.

—No si lo hago yo primero—responde Draco, sarcástico, antes de atrapar la boca de Harry con la suya.

Se besan con desenfreno, con brusquedad. Draco suelta a Harry, pero éste no se aleja. Sus dientes chocan y sus lenguas batallan sin tregua; intentan dominarse mutuamente mientras sus manos masajean con firmeza el miembro del otro, cada vez más rígido, cada vez más dolorosamente atrapado dentro de la ropa.

El bosque está oscuro y silencioso. Ellos quiebran aquella calma cuando abren sus cremalleras para liberar su virilidad y, jadeantes y sudorosos, comienzan a mover sus caderas en círculos, haciendo que sus sexos se froten entre sí, arrancando roncos gemidos, producto de aquel electrizante placer, que mueren en la boca del otro.

De un brusco movimiento, Draco lo toma por los hombros y lo gira de espaldas a él, pegándolo al árbol. Baja sus pantalones y los de Harry con rápidos movimientos, excitándose aún más, al escuchar los jadeos desesperados del moreno.

—No te atrevas—murmura el _Elegido_, con voz ronca. No lo hace con demasiada convicción; su ruego carece de fuerza.

Pero Draco no contesta, ignora por completo sus palabras. Abre las piernas de Harry con urgencia y sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que causará, lo penetra de un sólo [4] envión, emitiendo un largo suspiro mientras Harry lanza una palabrota y golpea el tronco del árbol con un puño, a causa del intenso dolor que siente ante tal acción por parte del rubio.

—¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!—gruñe el moreno, intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor que luchan por salir de sus ojos mientras Draco comienza a moverse dentro suyo—. ¿Tienes que ser tan jodidamente animal?

—Siento no ser tan dulce como Weasley— responde el joven de ojos grises con ironía en su oído, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Harry no puede reprimir un gemido de placer que escapa de sus labios involuntariamente. Ya no siente aquel dolor lacerante del principio, sólo más necesidad de contacto, por lo que toma la mano del rubio y la lleva a su pene, comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo, incitándole para que lo masturbe, ordenándoselo sin palabras. Escucha a Draco jadear y murmurar en su oído palabras que jamás esperó escuchar salir de sus aristócratas labios.

Sus gemidos se entremezclan en una única sinfonía mientras Draco sigue penetrando a Harry, recostado sobre su espalda, y masturbándolo con evidente maestría; sus ojos se ponen blancos, su respiración escasea, todo su cuerpo se tensa y comienza a sentir miles de espasmos que lo hacen llegar a un estado de exquisito placer, en el que vuelca toda su esencia en el interior de su compañero. Todo su cuerpo se relaja y cae sobre la espalda de Harry, quien emite un último gemido, producto del intenso placer que siente, y llega al orgasmo para después jadear entrecortadamente y temblar tanto como Draco.

Sienten que sus piernas no pueden sostenerlos por más tiempo y ambos se deslizan lentamente, hasta llegar al piso. Sus respiraciones permanecen entrecortadas, sienten cómo es que sus ritmos cardiacos regresan poco a poco a la normalidad. Draco se recupera medianamente y se levanta, mirando a su enemigo con una mezcla de odio y satisfacción que les ha provisto tal acto de intimidad [6], sintiéndose poderoso una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo, sucio y vil. Se viste sin dirigir palabra alguna a Harry, ni hablar de alguna mirada. Al estar listo, camina hacia el castillo, pero se detiene y voltea ligeramente cuando escucha la voz del moreno llamándole una vez más:

—Mañana a la misma hora, Malfoy.

Siente que su cuerpo se tensa. Quiere golpearlo, escupirle o echarle una maldición… la _cruciatus_ podría ser bastante útil en una situación como esta. Pero no puede, su piel le ruega que haga lo contrario, el recuerdo de lo sucedido tan sólo minutos atrás evita que actúe como _sabe_ que debe hacerlo. Sonríe con suficiencia y arrastrando las palabras, responde aquello que Potter desea escuchar:

—Puedes contar con eso, Potter.

Tras decir aquello, da media vuelta y continúa con su camino hacia el castillo, orgulloso y complacido de que una vez más y contra lo que la ley de la naturaleza afirma, la serpiente ha vencido al león.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero saber sus comentarios =)


End file.
